


Deleted

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [16]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Error Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error has an ability where he can feel any Sans in the multiverse die. Something just killed millions in one go.
Series: tales of the unexpected [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Deleted

Error halts his latest project, knitting a black and grey beanie hat with cat ears. He blinks into the endless white. The error was shocked to his core at what he washed over him; one of his glitchy abilities was being able to ‘feel’ whenever another sans dies.

It normally a slash across the chest. Sometimes he can feel up to ten slashes a day when a Chara reaches the end of their run. Sometimes it is when a Sans has had enough and chooses death as a way out. Which sans depending on what AU they are from, will choose a different method. Error feel which of their deaths, their pain.

Just now, however, billions of sans had died all at once. He only felt a sharp tug at his soul, going off billions upon billions of times. Almost every Sans was gone.

Error began to shake. Standing he quickly opens portals, checking which ones were down.... not one showed up.

Something had just destroyed the multiverse.

Error frowns deeply, he then waves his hand for another check. This time for his multiverse’s original timeline.

A sigh of relief escapes his teeth and he flops back down to his bean bag, where he picks up his cat ear project once more. And no doubt in his mind, his last project. After all with all the glitches gone there was no need for him to exist...

“ **Un** _l_ esS...” Error mumbles to himself, hands moving none stop, eye sockets following their movement as not to drop a stitch, “ **I ff** -fI _nD_ A Wa **y in** To Ann-anO _tH_ **eR M** ulTv-Ver **sE** , **o n e** WHe _rE_ I Was NEv **e _r_** fO **rm** e _D_.”

Suddenly a blob of paint fell from nowhere and from it burst an 'angry' Ink.

”...o **f C** o _u_ SrE **Y** _oU www_ WoLu **d** _A SSS_ **-SaAnnss** _s_ ThaT _sUrvIv_ **Ors** _thA_ t.” Error said under his breath with annoyance, he glances up to see the artist marching towards him.

”Error!” Ink exclaims, coming to a stop in front to the glitch, “there’s been a great attack to our multiverse, i’m Gathering all the remaining sans to fight against this unknown emery. Will you help?”

Error kept knitting in silence, not even showing he was aware that the other was there. Finally, he stops casting off and began stitching the sides up completely the hat, all the while Ink waited patiently.

Error places the cat-eared beanie hat on his skull, then stands and he looks at Ink with determination glowing in the depths his sockets, then answers:

”* **n o .** ”


End file.
